Where is Suki?
by Fokusas
Summary: "Where is Suki?" Sokka shouted while having Azula pinned to the wall.


Based on Sokka and Azula interaction during DOBS. That scene has so much potential.

"Where is Suki?" Sokka shouted while having Azula pinned to the wall.

"Hell if i know! I haven't seen her since i left her naked in that forest." Azula replied to Sokka. This was good distraction or was it?

"As a little memento i keep her underwear in one of my pockets... But I'm not telling which one!" Azula smirked and enjoyed Sokka's confused face. Sokka started to sweat when he started to think about the things Azula told him just now. His face became read and the smirk on Azula's face grew even more. She knew that this was the right button she had to push to distract him enough for her firebending to return. She also enjoyed how ... she couldn't word what she felt, but she felt good just by looking at his flustered face. Then unexpected things happened. Sokka's hand that he used to pin her to the wall moved down and started to rummage through her trousers pockets as if looking for something. After several minutes Sokka's hands rouse and cupped her face, then his lips touched hers and he kissed her.

"Challenge accepted!"

Sokka's face was now even redder since he understood what he just did – he just kissed fire nation princess – but he also understood that he was being played by Azula and that the princess was successful at distracting and wasting their time. The eclipse will be over and ... there was only one thing he had to do to prevent Fire nation princess from killing then all when she got her bending back. The real question was if he would dare to do it? This was the craziest of all idea's he had and could potentially kill them all, but Sokka hoped that it would be good enough distraction for them to get away from here.

Sokka's hand moved toward belt that hold Azula's pants and he tried to undo it. The smirk that was on Azula's face was replaced by confusion when she felt this peasants hands rummaging through her pockets. _How dare he touch her like that?_ On the other hand she was the one that suggested that she may be hiding something there in the first place, but she never expected that the boy would be so brave as to try and check it.

"What do you think you are doing there, peasant?" Azula asked when she felt how the belt holding her trousers was undone, but the boy didn't stop there.

"Isn't it obvious? I am looking for underwear!" Sokka replied and smirked. Azula didn't feel so great being on the receiving end of that smirk.

"Don't you dare to touch me you, peasant, or i would burn you and your friends alive!" Azula shouted after she understood what may happen next.

"You lied! You don't have them in the pocket, you actually decided to wear them!" Sokka smirked with this reply although he was shaking from fear and shyness inside. He couldn't show those feelings or the princess may use them against him. He had to act confidently now more than ever. Sokka had never touched any girl and this was the first time and looks like it was same for princess too.

The belt fell on the ground and Sokka started to remove Azula's trousers. Azula tried to kick Sokka several times, but Sokka used those moments to remove her boots and completely liberate princess from her trousers.

"I would kill you in most gruesome way if dare to do anything to me!" Azula shouted. Fear was the way to control the people and now Azula needed to instill it even more that ever or she would face the disgrace. It was still few more minutes till her bending would return, just few more minutes and this fool will lie in pile of ash.

Sokka touched Azula's naked thigh and felt all kind of things. Her skin felt like silk so smooth and warm. The shyness level was reaching the sky now. This wasn't good idea and his father always told him to respect woman, but he couldn't stop now. The princess would surely kill them all now if he stopped, but ... maybe if he continued ... Azula would be too shy to do anything to them if he finished the deed.

Aang was looking at Sokka and Azula and was at the loss of words of what Sokka was doing now.

"I don't think this is good idea." Aang expressed his thoughts.

"Stop doing what you do peasant, listen to your friend avatar, and maybe you will have swift death after all this is over." Azula addressed Sokka.

"Take notes twinkle toes, this is what you are going to do with sugar queen if you want to repopulate world with airbenders." Toph smirked. Her seismic sense told her about everything that was happening right now. Azula's heart was beating hard. It was sign that she may be feeling nervous, shyness, fear, shame or mix of all that. The princess tried to look strong and confident, but Toph knew what she really felt. Sokka was feeling same. Inside they all felt unsure, but tried to look confident. While Toph didn't think Sokka would do anything to disgrace the princess (for if he would dare to do so, Toph would make sure to knock both of them unconscious and drag Sokka away from there), he definitely had planned something that could be the biggest prank that had pulled now.

Sokka's hands moved up and found the cloth in its path. It was the sign that he reached his destination. He has never done this and didn't know if he had gut to do so. The princess was raging and cursing nonstop. She failed to notice that that Sokka's face grew redder or else she would have used this moment and taunted for him to proceed with it. Sokka's hand moved up and then griped Azula's panties. There was no way back now. Sokka thanked that Azula wore her armor that would partially hide her legs, because he didn't want to see what Azula had were his hand currently was touching, because if he could see it, it would prove too big distraction and may be their doom. With one swift move down, Sokka removed Azula's panties. The fire bending returned at that same moment and Azula tried to use it to attack this insolent fool. She raised her leg and shoot fire at Sokka. Sokka felt to the side. She was about to cart wheel up to free herself, but was stopped by boy's voice.

"Nice view!" Sokka whistled while spinning Azula's underwear on his finger.

While Azula was burning from shyness inside, her clever mind told her that she should do opposite.

"I concede defeat. Now show us that you are real men and finish what you started!" Azula didn't want to show more that she had already done and instead decided to change tactic. If this fool would move and do as she thought, it would mean his doom.

"I also have Suki's bra on. Do you want to take that too?" Azula asked and finally noticed that Sokka was trembling from shyness with that thought. If she could remove this boy, she would deal big blow to people opposing Fire nation.

"Thanks for the show, but we will be going going now. See you later princess!" Sokka nodded while he and his friends were running away from Azula.


End file.
